


Escape

by LeighJ



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Blow Jobs, Children of Characters, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cute Kids, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, Marriage, Masturbation in Shower, Meddling Kids, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Showers, Smut, Stolen Moments, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: Beth loves her kids, but she loves to escape them too. Especially if it includes her gorgeous husband.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pre-writing for SM and the deeper I go into angst, the more I think of fluffy, smutty one shots!

_That man’s gonna knock you up so fast your head’s gonna spin._

That's what Beth's older sister Maggie told her on her wedding day and boy was she right. Mason was conceived not quite on the wedding night but the first week into their two week honeymoon to Bora Bora. Sun, sea, sand and delicious sex saw to that. Mason was just eight months old when she got pregnant again with his younger brother Jace, delivered on an unlucky Friday the 13th at a healthy six pound two. You would think it means he's a bad omen but he's actually the most well behaved. Gracie is the little shit in their family. Sitting pretty as baby sister to two big boys and daddy's little girl means that girl gets away with murder.

Outweighed by one on the opposite gender, she still manages to wrap everyone around her little finger. Beth caught pregnant with her when Jace was two and Mason was due to turn four in the next couple of months. It's been an energetic life. She started running after kids at twenty six and never stopped. With Gracie turning two last month, she's now pushing thirty one and scared she won't be able to keep up much longer. Daryl of course, makes up for her lack of stamina. He's ranking nearly twenty years her senior but he keeps up with their wild children likes he's barely aged a day past twenty five.

Between work and being a husband, he still rocks at being a dad. First day they brought Mason home had Beth in sobbing hiccups of terror when it seemed to finally dawn on her that she was a mom. Nine months of pregnancy just didn't seem to be enough time to register the importance of raising a living thing. Suddenly, he was all her responsibility and the weight of that realisation blew her mind. It didn't get better either. Panic that she wasn't good enough made her shy away from her baby and nine times out of ten it was Daryl getting up in the night to make a bottle.

She wouldn't breast feed him. She planned to. Pregnant and happy, she'd made all kinds of plans for the mother she was going to be until they crashed down around her ears. Thank God for her husband who never shamed her for falling at the first hurdle. When she saw a professional they delivered the diagnosis she most feared: postnatal depression. The shame crippled her for weeks until Mason was nearly three months old before she even tried to get better. Slowly but surely, she did. Then she got pregnant with Jace. She was terrified but determined she would keep working on how to be a mom.

Her son was beautiful and her husband was amazing, they deserved a wife and mother who wouldn't fail them.  When Jace came she was instantly in love and the more love she felt for her newborn, the more she fell in love with Mason. It was completely backwards and not how she planned it, but she was so relieved that her husband was less stressed and her kids were bonding with her. They thought they were done then. They had their boys and their home, plus they'd only ever planned for two so Beth went back on contraception. Except she fell into that pesky one percent and caught with Gracie.

Daryl had been holding out hopes for a little girl and so when they found out the sex he couldn't have been happier. Fucked her so much it was like he was trying to force another baby in there. They promised then, they didn't want no more. Three was plenty, especially with how close they all were in age. She contemplated getting her tubes tied but it seemed too final a process. Now they just use condoms but she still takes the pill, just in case. It seems her and Daryl are quite a fertile couple and with how much they fuck, it's not a good idea to go contraceptive free.

Speaking of her husband.

She slides through the crack of the bathroom door and quietly lets it click, cringing for half a second as she waits for the inevitable ' _mommmmmm_!' From one of their kids, but it seems she's in luck and they've all stayed asleep. Turning her back to the door, Beth slides the lock and smiles at the sight before her. Hot beads of water running down rough, honey brown skin. He's been away for work and picked up a little tan. He's always been lucky like that, where as Beth burns tomato red and peels back to the same blizzard white. His thick hand is rubbing soap down his chest and stomach, fingers dancing over his hips with his eyes closed. He's tired. Work all week away from home and Beth's missed him. With it being a peaceful Sunday night until he goes back to work on Tuesday, she's desperate for a slice of her husband and an escape from their kids.

"Hey, stranger," she croons with a smile.

Daryl's eyes flicker open into the candle light. The light bulb popped last night when Mason and Gracie climbed a stool to flick the switch repeatedly. She could have grabbed another one but getting three kids dressed, organised and out the door for one light bulb is more hassle than it's worth.

"Like what you see?" He rumbles as his hand slides over his half hard cock.

Beth hums as she pulls her clothes off a piece at a time, starting with her jeans and socks. "I gotta warn you: Gracie poured grape juice all over me earlier and I'm super sticky."

He laughs and washes the bubbles away so they trail down his thick thighs and run into the drain. "I can work with sticky."

"I bet." She grins as she pulls her top over her head. "But can you work with ten minutes? Jace's got a cold an' he's gonna be callin' for me."

His voice is so soft it breaks her skin into goosebumps. "I'll get 'im. Missed 'em."

"You're tired," she dismisses as she hops out of her panties.

"So are you," he fires back as she steps into the tub.

She cuddles up to him, sliding her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his wet chest. Daryl groans and grips the back of her neck, dragging her face up to kiss her. Beth sighs. Nearly ten years together and he still makes her toes curl. His hands slip down to her ass and squeeze as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, dragging her hips up so she nudges into his hard dick.

"Someone missed me," she whispers against his wet mouth, water pouring over her head and raining down her body.

"I always miss you," Daryl grumbles back, breathing hot and erratic.

Beth grins and ducks her head into his throat, kissing and tasting him there. It's her favourite spot and his, so his fingers spasm on her ass cheeks and slide into the creases between her thighs.

"I missed your sweet mouth," he whispers into her ear and she smiles.

Pulling her head back, she blinks into the oncoming spray as she kisses his chest and shoulders, her hands roaming over his stomach and ass, which is her absolute favourite body part. "Is that right?" She teases, her head dipping further to his stomach.

It twitches beneath her hands and mouth as she sinks further, kissing the skin of his waist line and hips.

" _Yes_ ," he hisses, fingers now tangling in her hair.

"You're lucky I missed you," she banters playfully, pressing a wet kiss to the tip of his cock.

Daryl groans throatily, fingers so tight in her hair she knows he didn't get off while he was away. It sends a hot pulse to her cunt. He always tells her that cumming without her is boring. Said it's not as good if it's not buried in her sweet pussy or mouth. Or ass. Or on her skin. Basically, without her participation, he's not interested and after carrying three of his children it's the sexiest thing he's ever said to her all these years later. Having stretch marks and a little saggy stomach can make her insecure, but her husband still breaks her back with the pressure of his hand when he drives into her.

She's still got it, at least for him and he's the only one she wants to have it for. He's like a God and the most endearing thing about Daryl is how much he doesn't believe in his own self. Nearly a decade later and she's yet to convince him of how fucking amazing he is, not to mention gorgeous. Women stop and stare at her man in the streets and he _still_ doesn't get it. Maybe Beth would be more jealous about it if he ever even noticed but he genuinely doesn't. Because it's not about looks for Daryl, it's about who he's loyal to; who he loves. She's been covered in baby sick and stinking from three days of sleepless nights and he's still wanted it.

Wanted her even more because she was tired and messy from raising his babies. He loves her so much and even more so because of what she is to him: a wife and a mother. After her battles with Mason and learning to be a mother, she was terrified to find out she'd caught with Jace. But Gracie, she'd nearly been sick with excitement because Daryl loves it when she's pregnant and he never fucks her so hard as he does when he's come home from work and kissed his kids goodnight; cradled his baby in his arms. Sometimes she wants to birth a hundred of his babies just for the erratic light in his eyes and heat in his cheeks.

They fought so hard to be together in the beginning. She was twenty one and he was forty. No one took too well to their relationship.  But every second they fought was so damn worth it because he's honestly God sent and not one day has gone by where she hasn't thanked every living deity that he's all hers. Mouth now at his cock, Beth sucks heavily on the head, her one hand squeezing his left ass cheek and her other wrapped around the base of his dick. She goes down on her knees for better leverage and then grabs at him again.

" _Beth_ ," he whines, head thunking back against the wall tile. "Baby."

She moans. There will never be enough years to get over what happens to her pussy when he nicknames her: _baby, girl, babe, princess, baby girl._ They get her just as excited as _bitch; slut._ Whenever it's coming out of his mouth, it makes her gush. Just to show him how much she liked it, she deep throats him. He curses and yanks on her hair. It forces his dick out of her throat and she gags, looking up at him with watering eyes. He moans thickly, squeezing his eyes shut as he rams into her mouth again, forcing her lips apart and the head of his dick past her tongue.

"Jesus, _fuck_ I'm gonna cum already. Shit."

 _Oh, God_. She knows full well her husband could last for going on an hour but he's ready to bust in less than five minutes. He really has missed her.

"You gonna cum in my mouth?" She whispers against his throbbing dick.

Daryl whimpers and she smiles, stroking hard at the base of his cock. "All over your fuckin' face," he groans.

Beth gasps. He's dirty tonight. It turns her on so damn much. She goes back in for a heavy suck, eager for his promises and he lets out a sound so loud and heavy she dives her hands between her legs and rubs her clit.

"Daddy?"

The inevitable interruption of a child.

Daryl chokes as she keeps going, swallowing around his dick to mimic her pussy. "Yeah, baby?" He croaks, fingers yanking at the stands of her hair.

"Can you c'men tuck me in? I missed you."

"Yeah, Mace, _m'gonna_ _cum_ see you babies when I'm done."

"You promise?" Mason persists. "An' Gracie wants juice. Can I have juice?"

" _Yeah_ ," Daryl heaves a trembling sigh as she flutters her tongue over the swollen, mushroom head. “Daddy’ll bring you juice an’ Jace’s cough medicine.”

"Okay."

There's the pad of their eldest sons feet back to his bed and then Daryl tears at her head, his hand reaching up to beat at his swollen cock, teeth gritted and eyes wild. Beth sticks her tongue out and his mouth pops open, eyes unfocused as the first spray of cum hits her cheek. Another splash hits her lips and chin, then her brow. Dipping her tongue out, she licks up the mess around her bottom lip and then swipes his cum on her cheek to suck it off her finger.

" _Sexy bitch_ ," he hisses without heat. "Now I gotta sort out these damn kids."

"I'll do it," she answers as she climbs to shaky feet.

"Nah," Daryl dismisses, pushing her underneath the spray so it washes her face. "You stay here. Plug the bath. M'comin' back for my girl."

Beth bites her lip on a smile as he steps out the tub, grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. Throwing a smile over his shoulder, he unlocks the bathroom door and steps out into the hall, letting in a gush of cold air that makes her skin pebble. Bending, she plugs the bath and runs the tap, leaving the shower to run overhead so it fills quicker. Daryl can turn it off when he gets back and she gets his pounding cock between her thighs. Squeezing her legs together, she grins out into the hall where she can see Daryl kissing Mason's forehead.

She loves her kids, but she loves escaping with her husband for a few hours just as much.


End file.
